


Five Inches

by TheSingingHoneybee



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Modern AU, One Shot, Rey's POV, rated for brief language, stilettos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSingingHoneybee/pseuds/TheSingingHoneybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey tries to decide which shoes to wear for her date. Ben helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Inches

**Author's Note:**

> I think I am on a fanfiction writing kick. Two stories in two days. Considering how new I am to the whole process, this is becoming addicting faster than I would have expected.
> 
> In any case, I hope you enjoy this little vignette. I bought the shoes in the story and I couldn't get the image of Rey wearing them out of my head. Well, that and I really wanted to write a reylo kiss.
> 
> I listened to "Hands To Myself" by Selena Gomez as I wrote.

To put it crudely, they were fuck me shoes. They were as painful to wear for a full evening out as they were sexually empowering. The five-inch wine colored stilettos completely overpowered the sensible thee-inch black pumps that stood next to them near the door to Rey’s apartment. When she had been dressing, she had not been able to decide between the shoes she ought to wear for the sake of her feet and the shoes that her heart really wanted to wear. She had put off the decision by bringing them both out of her room and placing them near the door. She figured she would finish getting ready for her date as she decided.  
  
But now it was time to go and she was still trying to decide.  
  
Of course, she really wanted to wear the five-inches. They were new. They made her feel like a goddess at six feet tall. A goddess who might be forced to sit down the entire night.  
  
Rey resisted the urge to worry at her lower lip as she debated internally. The last thing she wanted was berry lipstick on her teeth.  
  
The door buzzed making Rey start.  
  
“Hello?” she said pressing the talk button beside her door.  
  
“Can I come up?” Ben Solo’s voice came through the speaker only slightly tinny.  
  
Rey buzzed him in and shot a glance back to her shoes. Time was up.  
  
A minute later Ben’s brisk knock sounded on her door.  
  
“Which shoes should I wear?” she asked as she opened the door.  
  
Ben seemed a bit taken aback. He glanced between the two pairs of heels first and then let his gaze languidly roam down Rey’s form. He opened his mouth to respond but before he could Rey said:  
  
“These are the more comfortable ones but these make me look fantastic.”  
  
Ben closed his mouth, reconsidered, and then spoke. “Why are you asking my opinion?”  
  
“Because I can’t decide.” Rey motioned for him to come in.  
  
Ben stepped quickly into the apartment allowing Rey to close the door to the hallway.  
  
“We’re just going to dinner,” Ben said. “Your feet will be under the table the whole time anyway.”  
  
_Very practical._  
  
“We’ll I’d hoped we might go dancing afterward,” Rey said. “The purple ones would fit in better.”  
  
Ben seemed skeptical. “Shouldn’t you wear the more comfortable ones dancing?”  
  
“That’s the dilemma.”  
  
Ben huffed slightly. “If I am going to form an opinion, I should see you wear them. Try them on,” he said motioning for her to do as he said.  
  
Rey slipped on the black pumps first. They were her most comfortable pair of heels.  
  
Ben took hold of the hand that wasn’t holding the other pair of shoes and gently tugged her closer. He caught her eye for a moment and then kissed her.  
  
After a second of warm lips, he pulled back and looked down to her feet. “Try on the next ones,” he said.  
  
She let her hand slip from his and removed her black shoes. She replaced them with the five inchers and straightened reveling in the sudden perspective change.  
  
She was much closer to Ben’s height now. When he pulled her in for a kiss this time, she didn’t have to turn her head quite so far up. She sighed as his lips moved against hers and let the black shoes clatter to the floor. She rested her newly free hand against the back of his head with her fingers in his soft hair. His own free hand rested on her waist.  
  
The kiss wasn’t chaste for long after that.  
  
When Ben pulled away, he had berry lipstick smeared against his mouth which clashed with his slightly flushed cheeks. His eyes ran down her body again causing Rey to shiver slightly this time. Her ears were ringing as her blood rushed.  
  
Ben met her eyes again after a long second or two.  
  
“These shoes, I think.”


End file.
